The Real Winners
by LittleCuack
Summary: Una peligrosa final. Cuatro supervivientes, dos únicos vencedores. Clato. #Oneshott.


Hola, hola. Aquí os traigo un oneshot de estos sobre la Final en los Juegos. Se me ocurrió hacerlo porque dudo que en el otro fic, haga que vayan a los Juegos, o quizás sí pero quizás no haga este final... Espero que os guste, ¡espero los reviews!

* * *

Había llegado el momento. La Arena acababa de oscurecerse, signo de que la final estaba encima de nosotros. ¿Quiénes quedábamos? Cato, Mellark, Everdeen y yo. Dos contra dos. Cato y yo ya no contábamos con la ventaja de que Mellark estuviese a punto de perder su pierna, pues por culpa del chico del once, Everdeen había conseguido escapar con su maldita medicina. Pero aquel chico había pagado por ello, aunque casi consigue matarme, pero Cato consiguió aparecer a tiempo y quitármelo de encima.

Que Everdeen hubiese escapado, me ponía furiosa y Cato tenía que aguantar mi humor de perros, que a la vez, se contagiaba de él. Pero ahora, ambos nos mirábamos desde los árboles, sonriendo sádicamente y saliendo corriendo en dirección a la Cornucopia. Me ayudó a subir y luego subió él, observé el bosque y el claro que lo separaba de la Cornucopia. Cato, mientras tanto, vigilaba la otra zona de acceso a la misma. No había ni rastro de los… Amantes Trágicos del Doce, ojala y hubiesen caído en una trampa de esas que pusimos pero, en mi fuero interno, sabía que no quería eso, quería que llegasen aquí y quería matar a Everdeen con mis propias manos.

El bosque estaba tranquilo, algo que, sinceramente, parecía raro y no me gustaba en absoluto. Me giré hacia Cato, que estaba sentado en el borde de la Cornucopia.

– **¿Y si es una trampa?** – pregunté alzando las cejas. Él me miró y mostró media sonrisa.

– **¿Por qué siempre piensas así Clove?** – me respondió a mi pregunta. Resoplé y me senté a su lado.

– **Pienso así, porque estamos en los Juegos, porque hemos llegado a la final, y porque no me fio de Everdeen.** – resoplé y le miré mal. Él solo suspiró y me miró.

– **Relájate, solo hay que esperar a que los Vigilantes hagan que todo, se vuelva caótico, sabes que eso les encanta.** – sonrió de lado. Tragué saliva y asentí despacio.

En eso, llevaba razón, a los Vigilantes les gustaba dejar unos minutos, u horas, de relajación a los tributos finalistas y luego, ¡pum! Todo patas arriba, mutaciones, inundaciones, volcanes, cualquier cosa que hiciese a los tributos temblar mientras peleaban y pusiesen las cosas mucho más interesante para los que veían los Juegos. Solo hacía falta esperar, no podíamos bajar la guardia, siempre pasaban cosas cuando todo estaba más relajado. Y sinceramente, no quería que nos llevasen ventaja, tenía claro que yo quería ir siempre dos pasos por delante de ellos, y así debía ser.

– **Eh, Clove. Mira.** – dijo señalando Cato hacia unos arbustos que se movían. – **¿Serán ellos?** – preguntó alzando las cejas. Miré hacia donde señalaba, y ahí estaban.

– **Mutos…** – tragué saliva y me separé todo lo posible del borde. Cato me copió y se puso delante de mí. Los miré fijamente, eran tres, cuatro, cinco mutos de casi mi tamaño, eran una especie de perros horribles, cada uno con un color de pelaje diferente. Agarré la chaqueta de Cato y esperé a que hiciesen algo, pero un grito llamó mi atención. – **Everdeen…** – me giré y ahí estaba ella, viniendo con Mellark detrás, cojeando, y seguidos por mutos. ¿Cuántos mutos había?

Me recordé a mí misma que debía de estar tranquila, que fijase mi objetivo en acabar con Everdeen, y que vigilase a los mutos de cerca, pero sin perder mi objetivo principal.

– **Ella es mía, Cato.** – dije entre dientes, sacando mi cuchillo favorito de los que había conseguido en el Baño de Sangre. Él asintió.

Esperé a que subiese, y justo, en ese momento, me abalancé sobre ella, golpeándola contra el techo de la Cornucopia. Ella se quejó y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, escuché otro golpe sordo, sabiendo que Cato acababa de lanzar a Mellark contra la Cornucopia. Me centré en Everdeen, sonriendo sádicamente y acercando mi cuchillo a su cuello.

– **Nos volvemos a encontrar, Chica en Llamas…** – sonreí. – **Y esta vez, nadie te salvará. Cato se encargará de matar a tu chico amoroso y yo te mataré a ti, quizás te deje ver como antes se lo comen los mutos.** – dije sonriente mientras trataba de quitarme de encima quejándose.

Apreté más el cuchillo, dejándola claro que, un solo movimiento suyo, y se lo cortaba sin miramientos, pero ambas sabíamos que eso no iba a pasar, que yo la iba a hacer sufrir. Su arco estaba bastante cerca, pero con mi pie, pegándole una patada, lo mandé al borde de la Cornucopia, a punto de caerse, ella gimoteo tratando de quitarme de encima, casi consiguiéndolo.

– **Ah, ah, ah… No hagas eso si aprecias tu cuello… Por unos segundos…** – dije sonriente mientras apretaba más, haciendo un pequeño corte. – **¿Quieres despedirte de tu hermanita? ¿Qué pensará al verte muerta?** – me mordí el labio y sonreí de lado. – **Tengo muchas ganas de matarte Chica en Llamas… No te haces la menor idea de cuantas ganas…** – susurré cerca de ella.

Seguía moviéndose, hasta que consiguió golpearme, haciendo que rodásemos y se pusiese ella sobre mí. Gruñí entre dientes, tratando de hacer fuerza para quitarla de encima, pero me tenía agarrada con sus rodillas sobre mis hombros.

– **No me hace falta mi arco para matarte.** – dijo ella con la voz ronca. Puso sus manos entorno a mi cuello y apretó, olvidándose de un pequeño detalle. Sonreí y llevé mi puño contra su cara, desequilibrándola y haciendo que se tambalease hacia atrás, cerca del borde.

Me levanté y la empujé un poco más, poniéndome encima. Viendo como los mutos se ponían donde nosotras estábamos, dispuestos a pegar un bocado y arrancarnos algo. Empujé su cabeza hacia abajo, viendo como los mutos la tiraban de la trenza, deshaciéndosela.

– **¿Te gustan? Son bonitos, ¿verdad?** – sonreí y los miré, fijándome en que eran mutaciones de los tributos muertos. Tragué saliva y miré a Everdeen. – **Busquemos al muto de Rue…** – dije el nombre lentamente, sabiendo que eso la iba a molestar. – **Oh, mira, es ese pequeño y marrón de allí. Oh… Pero… Espera…** – reí. – **Ella también te quiere matar. ¿Ves Everdeen? Estás mejor muerta.** – dije asestándola otro puñetazo en el cuello, haciéndola toser y tratar de coger aire.

Un muto pasó rozando su oreja y mi mano, clavándome un diente y haciéndome retroceder para salvarme. Ella aprovechó ese momento y me golpeó con fuerza en las costillas, sintiendo como algunas casi se rompían. Jadeé y la miré mal. Ni siquiera podía fijarme en Cato y Mellark, solo tenía ojos para Everdeen y en esos mutos.

– **Esa. No. Es. Rue.** – dijo ella golpeándome y haciendo que escupiese sangre. Me conseguí levantar, pero ella me placó contra el suelo, pero rodé a tiempo y quedé encima, golpeándola y haciéndola sangrar por la nariz.

– **Tiene su esencia más salvaje, qué más da.** – dije entre dientes, volviendo a golpearla. Ella gritó y justo iba a darle otro puñetazo cuando un cañonazo sonó. Mi cuerpo se tensó, e incluso noté el de ella tensarse debajo de mí. Mi corazón se paró de golpe. Cato.

Me levanté y giré, no viendo a ninguno de los dos en la Cornucopia. Ahogué un grito, mientras que Everdeen gritó el nombre de Mellark, Peeta. Me acerqué rápido al borde, viendo una mano agarrarse como podía. Abrí los ojos como platos, mientras una cabellera rubia se asomaba. No me hacía falta más, me giré hacia Everdeen y la plaqué con todas mis fuerzas. Cogí el cuchillo y se lo clavé en el cuello, haciéndola gritar.

Me alejé lentamente, tambaleándome. Respiraba agitada, el corazón me iba a cien por hora. Everdeen aún seguía viva, por poco tiempo. Me acerqué de nuevo, sacándole el cuchillo y empujándola al otro extremo, donde estaban los otros seis mutos. Cayó con un ruido sordo, y todos los mutos fueron a por ella, escuchando sus gritos de dolor. Me acerqué al borde, mirándola y tragando saliva. No. No iba a dejar que esos mutos se llevasen la gloria de matar a la Chica en Llamas. Cogí dos cuchillos más y se los lancé, dándole en el corazón y en el vientre, sonando un cañonazo segundos después.

Me giré y le miré fijamente, estaba con varias heridas por su rostro, pero aun así, estaba vivo. Me acerqué a él y le abracé, despacio. Habíamos ganado, los dos. Respiraba agitadamente, mientras que él despacio. Por unos segundos, había pensado que él estaba muerto, por unos mutos.

– **No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos…** – gimoteé contra su torso. Era la primera vez que lloraba desde que me había empezado a entrenar. El simple hecho de perderle, había hecho que todo dejase de tener sentido, que incluso me plantease tirarme a los mutos, o dejar que Everdeen me matase. Él me abrazó y besó el pelo, yo solamente cerraba los ojos, esperando a oír que habíamos ganado.

Cato me separó lentamente de él y me agarró de la barbilla para mirarle, o eso pensaba yo. Me besó despacio, juntándome a él. No supe cómo reaccionar, pero con ese beso, me dejó claro que eso que había sentido minutos atrás, había sido pena por haber perdido a la persona que amo. No me lo podía creer, ¿yo enamorada? No, debía de ser por culpa de toda la adrenalina, pero al parecer, no era así. Cato se separó y me miró, mostrando media sonrisa.

– **Me presenté voluntario para protegerte, para no perderte…** – me mira y me acaricia la mejilla, para después suspirar. – **Y ahora hemos ganado, ambos…** – sonríe.

Le miro, sin saber que decir, pero solo llego a agarrarle de las mejillas y volver a besarle. En mi casa, mis padres se deben de haber quedado de piedra, y no me quiero imaginar cómo deben de estar Brutus y Enobaria en el Capitolio.

– **Pensé que te había perdido, que ese cañonazo había sido tuyo…** – susurré tratando de controlar las lágrimas. – **No podía hacerme a la idea de perderte… De que tú…** – no pude continuar, solamente noté como las lágrimas caían por mis ojos. Noté como sus dedos las quitaban y me volvía a abrazar. Yo hice lo mismo, le abracé con fuerza, como temiendo que fuese una broma del Capitolio y me lo quitasen.

Sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, los mutos comenzaron a irse sin más. Estaba metida entre las piernas de Cato, mientras este me abrazaba. El sol comenzó a salir, haciendo que la Arena se iluminase.

– **Señoras y señores, les presentamos a los ganadores de los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, Cato Hadley y Clove Kentwell, tributos del Distrito Dos.** – dijo una voz masculina.

En mi rostro se formó una sonrisa, y abracé de golpe a Cato, riendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Era feliz, éramos ganadores, ambos, y podríamos volver juntos al Distrito. Vivos. Tras esperar unos minutos, apareció un aerodeslizador y nos subimos. Arriba, nos esperaban nuestros mentores.

Ahora, éramos vencedores.

La _primera_ pareja de vencedores de los Juegos y, seguramente, la _última_.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. A mí me hubiese gustado que hubiese terminado así -en el caso de que Cato y Clove fuesen los protas-. Quiero aclarar que, los del Capitolio siguieron con esa norma porque, al ser ambos del Dos -el distrito más fiel al Capitolio- les dejaron además de por el espectáculo que dieron.

¡Espero los reviews, que me hacen feliz, por favor! Si algún día termino el otro, puede que continue este. Si os gusta, claro.


End file.
